


Soothsayer

by thedarkqueenherself



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkqueenherself/pseuds/thedarkqueenherself
Summary: It seems the mysterious Dorian Caverly has been called on a mission. A mission to locate Harry Potter a boy who has been missing for fourteen years. James Potter goes to him after learning that his son may still be alive, and who better to find his son than a soothsayer?





	Soothsayer

Dorian Caverly walked down a London street, his heavy overcoat swaying in the breeze. His cane tapped as he turned a corner looking over his shoulder. He stopped when he heard his name.

“You Dorian Caverly?” A man asked.

Dorian nodded turning towards the man, “What can I do for you?” 

“I’m looking for my son. He went missing on All Hallows Eve after our house was attacked.”

“I assume you are a wizard,” Dorian took in the man’s appearance.

“Yes I am, James Potter,” The man- James held out his hand.

“You know who I am. I don’t usually take requests from the magical, they think I am a fraud,” Dorian informed the man.

“Yea I know your reputation, but it’s been fourteen years and we just found out that there is a possibility that he is alive,” James pleaded.

“I will help,” Dorian nodded, shaking the man’s hand sealing the deal, while checking to see if the man was honest.

“Great can you start now?” James asked.

“Yes I can, where will I be staying?” Dorian looked at James expectantly.

“Staying?” James cocked his head to the side.

“You asked for service and I get room and board until the request is called off or completed, it is only fair,” Dorian explained.

“Oh.”

“Are you against this, because I will leave now and you can find someone else.”

“No, no this is great. Come along,” James led him to The Leaky Cauldron and appearated to Grimmauld Place.

~~~~~~  
James led him to the kitchen where everyone was gathered.   
“Dorian this is everyone, everyone this is Dorian and he’s going to help find Harry,” James said leading him towards his wife, “Dorian this is my wife, Lily.”

Dorian took her hand and kissed it, “Lady Potter.”

Lily looked in shock at the young boy, “Have a seat and eat.”

Dorian did as he was told and tucked into his food that was set in front of him, when all hell broke loose. Mad-eye Moody walked in and instantly spotted the boy.

“You,” he growled and lifted Dorian by the collar and pinned him against the wall, shocking the occupants of the room.

“Alastor let the boy go,” Albus told him as he arrived in the kitchen.

“Let me go, before you know what happens,” Dorian gave the man a look before Moody set him down shocking everyone.

“So Alastor how's life?” Dorian asked cheekily, knowing he had the man in his pocket.

“Shut up Caverly before I put you into next week,” Alastor growled.

“So how do you know each other?” The Twins asked, reminding them they weren’t the only people in the room.

“I rescued him and had him trained up,” Alastor said.

“I recall It was the other way around, I believe I rescued you and then you had me trained up. Now back to business,” Dorian clapped his hands together like nothing had happened.

“How will you find our Harry?” Lily asked.

“Well gather around and we’ll start,” Dorian flapped his coattails back dramatically as he sat down.


End file.
